


City of Angels

by lookitslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Louis, Banter, Chaptered, College, Cute, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay, He's not that innocent actually, Innocent Harry, Jealous, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Louis hates Louis, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad, Sexual Tension, Smitten Harry, Smut, angry, but they still have benefits, but they're not actually friends, except they both think they're not, im bad at explaining, im telling you its good, just read it, sarcastic, sometimes, uni - Freeform, we know they are though, well somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitslarry/pseuds/lookitslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates Harry. Harry doesn't know why. Maybe it was the raging sexual tension or the way he made Louis question everything. It might have even been the fact that Louis had never felt this way about someone, especially a guy, which Louis found appalling. But whatever the reason, one thing was for sure. College was going to be one hell of a ride.</p>
<p>(summary sucks, ill change it later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first larry fanfic so bear with me  
> i promise it'll be good  
> you can also find this on wattpad

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

"Harry, are you ready? Mum's waiting in the car," Gemma said through the small crack in the door. I had just finished packing up all the things that I would need in America. I sighed contently before muttering a small 'yes' and walking out the door with the heavy suitcase. 

I got into the passenger seat of the car after putting away my things in the car trunk. The car ride to the airport was silent. None of us uttered a word. I looked into the rear window to find Gemma fiddling with her fingers nervously. Mum was driving ahead, biting her lip hard as if she's trying her best not to say anything. I continued looking at the window, watching the fast movement of the clouds when I realized I should probably say something.

"Mum.." I said. She looked over at me for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the road in front of us.

"Yes Harry?" She asked. 

I looked at her nervously before asking "Do you really want me to go? I'll stay here if you want. It's fine."

Mum shook her head and replied, "No Harry, I do want you to go. You can't stay here. I know that you really want to go and I don't want to be the one to stop you from chasing your dreams."

I let out a sigh as I nodded my head and looked out the window, the silence surrounding the three of us once again. Mum finally pulled up into the airport. I exited the car and grabbed my belongings from the trunk. Gemma and Mum walked with me inside the airport as I put my luggage down in the baggage center. I went through security and when I was done, I turned around to look at both my mum and Gemma. 

"Guys, I--" I started to say before I was interrupted as Gemma engulfed me in a tight hug, Mum joining a few seconds afterwards. I felt something wet on my shoulders and it was then that I realized Gemma and Mum were crying. 

"I'm going to miss you so much Harry," Gemma said out loud, the airport lights shining on her tear-stricken face.

"I'm going to miss you too Gem," I replied back honestly. 

"Honey, please keep in touch with us. I'm going to miss my baby boy," Mum said. I was about to argue that I wasn't a baby anymore when I realized I shouldn't.

"I'll miss you too Mum. You and Gem better not have too much fun without me," I joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Mum just shook her head, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards into a smile. 

"Same goes for you Harry," Gemma laughed along. We soon were engrossed into a humor-filled conversation.

"Flight 217 to Cambridge, Massachusetts is now on board. Flight 217 to Cambridge, Massachusetts is now on board," A lady said through the PDA.

That was my call to leave. I gave Mum and Gemma one last hug and kiss on the cheek before promising them a few more things and walking away.

I found my seat and sat down, plugging my headphones in as got lost into Ed Sheeran's music.

 

The plane landed and I quickly went to the baggage claim and took my things. I then called a taxi as he drove me Harvard University. When I had arrived, I paid the man upfront, took my things, and tried to find my way to my dorm room. 

Room 436 Section B

I saw a sign that read "Section B". I swiftly made my way towards the section and walked to the fourth floor. I turned left and walked a bit more until I found the room I had been looking for. I turned the key as I opened the door and put my things down. I scanned my eyes around the room, taking in its appearance.

The walls were painted a simple blue color. There were two beds, one located at each side of the room. In the middle was one big window. Each side had a closet. I also noticed that there was a bathroom in the dorm, which shocked me since most colleges and UNI had community showers and bathrooms. I guessed that was one of the perks of going to one of the most prestigious colleges in the world. 

I was about to unpack my things when I heard the door slam open. I turned around to find someone standing in the door way. He had piercing blue eyes; his brown colored hair styled in a quiff. His right arm was covered in tattoos, the black color looking bold against his tan skin. I decided to introduce my self, knowing that this guy was my roommate.

"Hi, I'm Harry," I said with a smile, putting my hand out for him to shake.

"I don't care," He replied harshly. My eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" I asked politely, not understanding his rude behavior towards me when I had done absolutely nothing to him.

"Listen here. I don't really care who the fuck you are. This is my side of the room, " He said pointing to the right side, "I better not see you go anywhere near my things okay? Don't talk to me either because I most likely don't care about anything you have to say." 

My roommate walked to his side of the room and took something under the bed and walked out before I got a chance to see what it was. He slammed the door shut, leaving me standing there dumbfounded. I felt like I had gotten stabbed repeatedly.

I slumped down onto my bed before thinking about what I did to deserve such a thing. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 aye  
> share this if you like it

Harry's POV

It was my first day of college. To say I was nervous, was an understatement. I looked in the mirror and fixed my appearance.

I was wearing a plain white v-neck with black skinny jeans. I paired that with my brown boots. I put my hand through my curls before grabbing my bag and walking out the door. My roommate, who's name I still didn't know, had already left before I even woke up. 

I looked at my schedule to find that my first class was English. I used the map of the building to find my way through the halls. When I finally reached my class, I sat down in an empty seat towards the middle of the room. Guessing I was early, I looked at the rest of my classes.

I was examining my schedule when I heard a sound. I turned around to find someone sitting down next to me. He had blue eyes and his hair was blonde; although it looked like he was naturally a brunette. I decided to introduce myself to him so I could make my first friend. The incident in my dorm room was a total failure. 

"Hi," I introduced, "my name is Harry."

He turned his attention to me and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Niall," he said, in what sounded like an Irish accent.

"Wait, you're not from here are you?" I asked.

"Nope mate and from the sounds of it, neither are you," He laughed, resulting in me laughing as well. Niall seemed to be a pretty cool lad. We were both engrossed in a long conversation. He was genuinely sincere and I liked that a lot. 

He told me some more about himself; talking about how he already missed his family back home in Ireland. I told him that I felt the same. It was incredible how much we had in common. 

He asked me if he could look at my schedule to see if we had any other classes together. I gave it to him and he informed me that we had English, Photography, and Music Education together. I smiled. The professor came into class and demanded the class to be silent. Niall and I turned away from each other and pried our attention to the professor up front.

 

Sooner or later, all of my classes came to an end. It was a pretty good day. At the end of English, Niall gave me his number and invited me to join him and his friends tomorrow at this casual restaurant. I accepted, feeling happy to make more friends.

I walked up to my dorm room, ready to Skype with my mum and Gemma. When I got there, I was surprised to see none other than my roommate. However, this time he wasn't alone. I watched them as he stood there, with a girl shoved up against the wall, snogging her face off. I'm not one of those prudes that think PDA was disgusting. I'm really not. It was just something I wasn't willing to see, especially in a room I shared with my roommate. I was scarred for life. 

I decided to ignore it and walked to my bed, setting my bag at the end of it. I sat down in the middle of my bad, tucking my legs in, and turned on my laptop. I had texted Gemma a few minutes ago that I was going to skype her and Mum. 

I typed in my password for Skype and waited for it to log me into the system. I clicked on Gemma's contact before clicking the 'call' button. While it was ringing, I took a quick glance at the other side of the room to find my roommate and his 'girlfriend', I presume, making out still. I silently prayed that Gemma and Mum couldn't hear the sound of lips touching skin.

After waiting for about a minute, Gemma picked up; the silhouette of her facing showing through the laptop screen. A huge smile broke onto my face at the sight of my bigger sister; although she didn't act like one. 

"Harry! Oh my god I missed you so much," She shrieked.

"I missed you too Gem. It's crazy being here without you. It's so scary," I admitted.

"You'll get used to it. So Harry how are you? Make any new friends?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I did. His name is Niall and he's taking me to meet with his other friends tomorrow," I replied. 

"Oh Harry that's great! How's your dorm? And your roommate?" She asked. I chuckled at her. She was so cute, asking me so many questions.

"My dorm's fine. And as for my roommate," I said, taking another glance at the couple snogging, "he's uh okay."

She nodded before asking me, "How do you like America so far? Is it too different from England?"

"Eh in a way yeah but if you were to come here, I bet you'd say it was pretty much the same. Although the people here are a little more--harsh?"

She laughed at me before I heard someone yelling at the other end of the conversation. 

"Who are you talking to Gemma?" The voice yelled.

"Harry!" She yelled back. As if on cue, my mum popped up on the computer screen.

"Harry! Honey," she squealed, "how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks mum. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing good. Just miss you tons though. My baby boy is in a whole other country halfway across the world," She explained.

"I know Mum. I miss you too. Can't wait to come visit you guys," I exclaimed.

"Dork," Gemma started, "you've only just started the semester. Holidays are far from close."

"But one can be excited right?" I said.

She nodded, laughing and shaking her head side to side. We talked a bit more before Gem said that she needed to go to dinner at mum's friends house. I said goodbye to Gemma and Mum, telling them I'll call them soon. I gave them one last promise before hitting the 'end call' button. I closed my laptop shut before putting in underneath my pillow.

After about a few minutes on contemplating what I should do, I decided to shower. I looked over to the other side to find my roommate fast asleep. I couldn't keep calling him my 'roommate.' I was going to ask him what his name was later. I decided to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I was done with my shower. I looked over at the towel rack and grabbed a white towel, drying myself off. I looked for the clothes I had brought into the shower. I found my sweatpants and boxers but not the rest of my things I swear I brought my shirt in here. I searched for it when I finally realized that I must have left it on my bed. 

I was confused. I didn't know what to do. I remember my roommate was sleeping before I took my shower. I secretly hoped that he was still sleeping so I could go run and get my shirt. However, there was still that slim chance that he had awoken. I ended up testing my luck, as I ran over to my bed and grabbed my shirt. I quickly turned around and pulled the shirt over my head and onto my body. I guess luck was on my side today. 

When I turned around, my roommate was sitting on his bed, fully awake. My eyes widened when it dawned upon me that he had seen me shirtless, well at least my back. I shrugged it off; we were both guys anyways.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I thought you were sleeping." 

He looked at me before muttering a small "whatever"

That was the end of our conversation as I just stood there awkwardly. Thankfully, he broke the silence. 

"So how's your girlfriend?" He asked, looking straight at me. I gulped; what happened to me not talking to him? 

"Girlfriend?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, girlfriend. The one you were talking to on Skype, telling her how much you missed her."

What girlfriend? I wasn't talking to any girlfriend. I was talking to G----

Oh. He's talking about Gemma. He thinks Gemma is my girlfriend? Ewh. No.

"Actually no. That was my sister," I chuckled.

He nodded. I didn't want the conversation to die down because I enjoyed talking to him so I asked him a question.

"What about you?" I asked.

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised, "what do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend, The one you were uhm, kissing." I blushed.

His face instantly turned hard and I realized that I shouldn't have asked him that.

"That's none of your business so stay the fuck out of it." He yelled. Ouch. That actually hurt a little bit.

"I"m sorry," I said again, looking down. I walked away and sat on my bed, scrolling through Twitter on my phone, obviously feeling bad for upsetting him.

Five minutes later, a voice spoke up. 

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Wait what?" I turned around and faced him.

"She's not my girlfriend," He repeated once again. I nodded. If she's not his girlfriend, then why was he kissing her? I didn't want to ask him though. He'd probably get angry again.

"I don't know really. I just kiss people whenever I want. That's kind of my thing." He confessed.

Oh. He's that kind of boy.

"And before you go ahead and judge me, it's not entirely my fault. It's not like they say no," He added.

He grabbed a black jacket and put it on. He was about to walk out the door.

"Hey!" I yelled, louder than I expected.

"What," he said harshly. He didn't even turn around. 

"What's your name?" I said.

"Louis. My name is Louis Tomlinson." He said before slamming the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there it is  
> hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

The next day Niall fulfilled his promise of introducing me to some of his friends. I was currently standing with Niall, a girl with brown hair, and two other lads.

"Hey mate. The name's Zayn," A tan-skinned boy with brown eyes said. His raven hair was styled up in a quiff. His jawline was very structured. He looked at me with a smile, offering me a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Harry," I replied back with a firm shake. Next, the other boy introduced himself to me. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a bit of facial hair that made him look a bit older than he was.

"Hi Harry. Pleasure to meet you. My name's Liam," He said politely.

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Eleanor," a girl with brunette hair said. She had hazel colored eyes and a slender figure.

I replied back to her simply before Niall, Liam, Zayn, Eleanor and I walked over to our table. We ordered our food and started talking about random things. Niall, Liam and Zayn were cool people. They made me feel at home. They took the tension away from moving. Liam had also moved from the UK. He used to live with his family in Wolverhampton. Zayn, on the other hand, came from Bradford.

We all talked a bit more. Suddenly, someone burst through the doors of the restaurant, causing all four of us to peer our eyes away from each other and onto the person entering the restaurant. It was none other than my roommate, Louis Tomlinson.

"Shit," Eleanor muttered. I looked at her with a confused expression etched onto my face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Let's just say El here has a little crush," Liam butted in. His statement made me even more confused. What did he mean?

"Okay, since you're new here, we might as well tell you. But you can't tell anyone alright?" Zayn started. I nodded in obedience.

"Eleanor and that guy," Niall continued, "Louis, well they met each other the first year they attended UNI. Liam, Zayn and I came in after so we met him a little later. But anyways, when El and Louis first met, they hit it off immediately. They were like the best of friends." He looked over to me to see if I was understanding everything. I nodded my head once.

"Their friendship went great until one day," Liam added, "El started to develop feelings for him." I dropped my mouth open in shock? What? I peered my eyes away from Liam and onto El. I saw her blushing, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"So basically El likes Louis and she doesn't want his friendship to be ruined and awkward. That's why she's been avoiding Louis for the past week," Liam admitted. I nodded my head in understanding. A smile took its way on my face.

Louis narrowed his eyes on our table until a smile was present on his face. He strolled towards us.

"Crap," Eleanor mumbled, "I think he's coming here." She lowered her head in shame. Zayn put his hand on El's shoulder to try and relieve her.

"Oi Eleanor! What are you doing here?" Louis exclaimed. He said hi to Liam, Niall and Zayn. He looked at me and nodded his head once. What? Is that how you greet someone? I let a deep breath out before shaking away the unnecessary thought.

"Oh..erm I was just here hanging out with Liam and Zayn...and I was introducing Harry over here to them.." Eleanor rambled on. Liam kicked her under the table and gave her a look as if to say 'try not to make it obvious.'

"Well thanks for the invite everyone," Louis said, feigning hurt. We all laughed it off. Louis looked at me and frowned. This made my laugh fade out. It seemed to me as if he didn't like me very much. I coughed awkwardly and looked down at my hands. It was then that I realized Eleanor was the girl Louis was snogging...

"Uh, um I have to go. Thanks for inviting me Niall. And erm nice to meet you Liam and Zayn," I said, before getting up. Niall, Liam, and Zayn looked up at me weirdly but said their goodbyes nonetheless. Louis, on the other hand, watched me with a cocky smirk on his face. I left the restaurant as fast as I could.

That was probably one of the most awkward incidents of my life. I was actually having a good time until Louis made me uncomfortable. I don't know what I did to him but it was obvious he didn't like me. I wish I knew what I did to him though. That would have helped me figure out why he disliked me so much.

I walked up the college stairs. I was about to open the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to find Louis.

"Listen Harry, I didn't mean to make you sad or whatever. You just piss me off," He said.

My eyes widened in surprise. Well then, he was very blunt.

"O-oh?" I asked, sounding more like a question, "sorry?"

He didn't say anything as he pushed past me to go inside the dorm room. I knew it. He doesn't like me at all. So much for trying to be friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

My weekend consisted mostly of cleaning, shopping, and updating my friends and family back in Holmes Chapel about my life. I told them about my new roommate. They asked me how he was and I had to lie to them to make sure they didn't worry about me. I told them that he was great and that he was a nice lad. However, in reality, Louis still wasn't warming up to me, leaving me confused as to why he hated me in the first place. I decided to just ignore him although his rude words were quite insulting.

It was a Monday morning and college had been canceled due to some "American" holiday. Apparently today was Memorial Day, a day in which Americans remember the soldiers who died in battle. Everything was closed and I had no idea what to do. I guess it was my fault since I was awake at 9 AM in the morning while Louis, on the other hand, was in a deep slumber.

I tiptoed to the bathroom, making sure I didn't wake Louis up. Even if he was a total douchebag, rude, moody, snappy, insulting, aggressive, a prick-- wait no. That's rude. I shouldn't be judging him like that. I shook my head to clear these evil thoughts. Just because he didn't like me, didn't mean that I should be equally as rude. That would be unethical and so out of my character.

I was about to open the door when the floorboard underneath me creaked. I took in a sharp intake of breath, softly whispering 'please don't wake up, please don't wake up'. It wasn't until a few moments later when I walked into the bathroom, thinking the coast was clear.

I was wrong. So very wrong.

"What the hell are you doing awake at the ass crack of dawn?" said the all too familiar high pitched voice of the boy who hated my well being. I slowly turned my head, afraid of his reaction. Louis sat up in his bed, looking at me as if I was the devil reincarnated from hell.

"Erm, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up," I said, adding a nervous chuckle to try and ease the tension. It didn't work.

"You better be sorry," he snapped, before laying back down, engulfing himself in his blankets, completely ignoring my existence on this earth.

I awkwardly walked away and into the bathroom, which was my true intention in the first place. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I was done, Louis was still laying there in his bed, sound asleep. I chuckled softly to myself, watching his small body curled up into his comforter. I realized how stalkerish I appeared to be, watching him, so I quickly averted my eyes from the sleeping body.

I slipped on my shoes and exited the dorm room, taking a walk in the fresh air.

 

The air was brisk as the sky above me looked like a messy canvas. I noticed that the sun was going down, darkness starting to spread everywhere. It didn't occur to me that I had been out this late. One minute I was leaving college campus and then the next minute I was walking through the city lights. I didn't know my way back to campus so I decided to call Niall.

"Hello? Niall, it's me Harry," I said through the phone.

"Oh, hey Harry! What's up?" Niall exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well you see Niall," I pondered for a moment, trying to describe the situation I was in, "I kind of took a really long walk and um I'm kind of lost..."

"Second week in America and already lost huh? What does the place look like? So I can pick you up," Niall asked. I did my best to describe my surroundings, before Niall said he knew where I was and hanged up the phone. I waited patiently for Niall to arrive.

As I waited, I noticed a blonde girl shivering, as she walked down the street. She wasn't wearing anything warm. I quietly approached her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to face me.

"Uh, hi my name's Harry," I started off, not knowing where I was going with this. I wasn't trying to hit on her. I was just trying to be a good person.

"You looked cold so I was wondering if you wanted my jacket? My friend's coming to pick me up so I won't be needing this," I offered.

"Oh, uh you don't have to. I'm fine," The blonde girl with the blue eyes hesitated.

"Are you sure? I really won't be needing it, honestly." I said. She thought about it for a bit before nodding her head. I smiled at her and gave her my jacket.

"Thank you, Harry right?" She asked.

"No problem, and yeah. What's your name?" I questioned.

"Willow," She replied.

"Nice name," I commented. Willow smiled and nodded her head. We both drifted off to an awkward silence before she thanked me once again and left my presence. I waited a few more minutes until Niall pulled up and I entered his car.

"So Harry, when did you leave campus anyway?" Niall asked me.

"I think 10?" I replied. Niall looked amused.

"You do realize that is 5 right now right?" He interrogated. I gasped in shock. Had I really been gone that long?

"You were gone for about 7 hours then mate." He laughed. I laughed along with him until he asked me another question.

''So what are you planning to do when you get back?"

"Probably sleep," I answered. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"No mate! There's a party at 12. You should come," Niall offered.

"Oh? There is?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay that's cool. I'd love to come." I admitted. Niall laughed before dropping me off and telling me that he would pick me up at 11:30.

I quickly walked into the dorm room, not feeling surprised when Louis was no where to be found. I went through my closet and picked out a 1975 muscle tee and black skinny jeans. I put on my brown boots and waited for Niall to come pick me up. I sat on my bed texting some of my friends until it was time to leave. Niall arrived shortly after. I got into his car. We drove away and I made a promise to myself that I would get smashed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

"Liaaaam," I slurred. I felt the alcohol rush through my veins, making me feel tipsy. The music was blaring through the walls, the bass getting louder each time. Everywhere I looked, people were dancing on each other, grinding, and snogging their faces off. In the corner, I saw Niall standing with a girl on his shoulder. Her hair was strewn all over the place and her makeup was starting to rub off from the humidity.

I tapped on Liam's shoulder, not really knowing what I was doing. I was drunk and that seemed to be my excuse for everything. He turned around to look at me, a red cup in his hand full of alcohol. He chugged down the cup before engaging himself into a ridiculous conversation with me; neither of us knowing what we were talking about as the alcohol took its toll on us.

Liam pointed his finger at a silhouette in the corner. It later turned out to be Eleanor dancing with a few of her girl friends. I was about to peer my eyes away until I saw Louis walk over to her and put his arms around her. No matter how much I wanted to, I simply couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene; Louis dancing with his arms around Eleanor, grinding on her, his hands on her bum as he smiled at her flirtatiously.

It wasn't until Niall stood on top of a table when I looked away from Eleanor and Louis. Niall laughed and muttered profanity while he tried announcing something.

"If anyone wants to play 7 Minutes in Heaven go to the living room now!" Niall exclaimed. He jumped off the table and ran towards the living room, with a smile on his face.

I was too distracted to pay attention to his words to decide whether or not I wanted to play. Zayn nudged me with his elbow.

"Harry, do you wanna play?" He asked.

I contemplated whether or not I wanted to join before I said "fuck it" and made me way to the living room with Zayn by my side.

When we got there, a random person blindfolded me. They then dragged me into a dark room I assumed. I heard the door creak open again, signaling that another person had entered the room.

Whoever the girl was, took no time to push me into the wall. She seemed feisty, pinning me against the wall. Usually, the guy was the dominant one. That didn't seem to be the case here. I was too shocked to care.

She kissed me roughly, her lips seeming rougher than a usual girl's lips. She ran her hands up and down my sides. I let out a small moan, feeling aroused.

She moved her hands from my waist and into my curls, fisting her hands in my curls. I moved my lips behind her ear, sucking on it lightly. This erupted a loud moan from her. It wasn't until she moaned that I realized something was a little odd. The rough lips, callused hands, husky voice; it wasn't a girl I was kissing. It was a guy.

My mind told me to stop and that this was disgusting. My body was telling me to keep going. I couldn't help but let out a whimper when the mystery girl, who I now realized was a guy, bit down on my collar bones, leaving a love bite.

I grinded into him, needing more friction between our two bodies. He let out a hot puff of air into my ear, teasing me. It was remarkable how he was drunk but still had the audacity to tease me. I didn't know who he was and at this point, I really didn't care. It didn't matter to me right now that I was in fact snogging a guy and doing very inappropriate things with him. I blamed the alcohol for influencing my thoughts.

He fumbled with my belt, threading his fingers through the belt hoop before dragging my trousers down roughly, leaving me in my boxers. I nibbled on his neck, leaving a large mark on him. We both had our blindfolds on so we stumbled a bit, trying to find the closest bed. When we got there, he didn't waste any time as he climbed on top of me. I felt a little confident so I switched us around, leaving me on top, before kissing him roughly, lust and want mixing in with the kiss.

I should stop. My mind was telling me to do so. It was wrong kissing a guy. I shouldn't be doing this, especially with someone I didn't know. What the hell was I doing? I was straight. I was not supposed to be doing things like this and for the third time today, I blamed it on the alcohol.

 

The sun shone bright the next morning. The blinding rays shone the white curtains. I rubbed both of my eyes, trying to fully wake up. I let out a loud yawn before sitting up in my bed. That didn't seem like a good idea though because as soon as I did it, my head throbbed, resulting in me dropping my head back onto my pillow.

I laid there for five more minutes before making the effort to wake up. My head was absolutely hammered and I was suffering from one of the worst hangovers in my life. I took some painkillers to help ease the pain. When I tried to walk to the bathroom, I noticed that Louis was laying in his bed with what looked like bruises spread all over his body. When I took a closer look, I realized that those weren't bruises at all. They were love bites. I smiled to myself mischievously, well somebody got some last night.

I walked over to the bathroom. I gasped when I saw reddish-purplish marks all over my upper body, mostly on my neck and collar bones. What happened last night? I don't remember doing anything with anyone? I sighed before thinking "what the hell." I put on a button up before leaving the bathroom. I was about to leave to attend my first class when I contemplated about whether or not I should wake Louis up. The nicer part of me won the argument. I walked over to Louis' bed and gently shook him. It took about two minutes for him to realize someone was shaking him.

"mmhmm," he murmured. I gently laughed to myself.

"Louis, get up. I left some Advil for you on the dresser if you need any for your hang over," I explained. He opened one eye before shooting up in bed.

"Wait what?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

"I wasn't sure whether or not you were planning to go to class but I just decided to wake you in case. And if you need any painkillers for your hangover, there's some on the dresser. Speaking of which, I'll just go get it now before I leave," I rambled.

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the painkillers and a bottle of water. I handed him two pills and a bottle of water. He took it hesitantly. I watched him gulp down the medicine before I realized that I should be leaving. I made my way over to the door before his high pitched voice stopped me.

"Thank you Harry," he said softly, leaving me shocked. I turned around and shot him a big smile, my heart beating against my chest. I nodded, still smiling before walking out the door. I didn't know why I was so happy he thanked me. Maybe it was the fact that he hated me and that he might be warming up to me. I walked into my first class in such a happy mood.

 

After my classes of the day were over, I walked back to my dorm room. I was surprised when I saw Niall, Liam, Zayn, Eleanor, and Louis there. When they saw me walk in, they immediately diverted their attention away from whatever they were doing to me.

"Oh, hey Harold! Come join us," Niall joked. I laughed at him before telling him my name wasn't actually Harold.

"You're no fun," Niall pouted. I poked his cheek before sitting down next to him. We were all engrossed in a conversation, with the exception of Louis giving me cold glares. I was hurt. I thought that he was actually starting to like me; guess not. I tried ignoring him, although it was hard not to pay attention to his deadly expressions aimed towards me.

All of a sudden, Louis' blue eyes quirked up. I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. This frightened me; the fact that I didn't know what he was planning.

"Let's play two truths one lie," Louis stated. Everyone enthusiastically agreed.

"Niall you're up first," Zayn said. Niall thought for a little bit.

"Okay um, I accidentally pooped my pants in the playground when I was younger. I like girls with blue eyes. I can play the guitar," He admitted.

"I think the first statement is a lie," Liam stated. Eleanor, Zayn, and Louis agreed.

"I think the second one is a lie," I said.

"Bingo! Harry's won the jackpot," Niall remarked.

"Let's make this more interesting, the people who guess wrong have to tell us something that happened yesterday at the party," Niall added. We all nodded.

"I snogged Louis yesterday," Eleanor squeaked a little too excitedly.

"I went skinny dipping with Perrie," Zayn admitted.

"I kissed Sophia," Liam confessed.

"I drank a little too much," Louis said.

"That doesn't count Louis," Zayn retorted. Louis just waved him off.

"Whatever. Let's just continue the game." Louis commanded.

"Okay my turn," Eleanor started, "I want to be a model. I have a crush on one of you in the room. I have two sisters."

"The last one is a lie." I informed.

"Well I think the second one is," Louis stated. Zayn, Niall and Liam agreed with me.

"Sorry Louis, that's wrong. Tell us something that happened last night," Eleanor demanded.

"Hmm El, mind telling us who the guy you fancy is?" Louis questioned with a smirk. Eleanor winked at Louis without saying anything. 

"Anyways, I didn't get laid last night," Louis said. Everyone in the room looked shocked except for me.

"What? You actually didn't have sex for once?" Zayn intrigued.

"I don't even know man. I completely forgot what happened. I just know that I didn't get laid," He explained.

"I got laid last night. I played strip poker before. I'm actually a blonde," I stated two statements and one lie.

"The third one," Niall stated. Liam and Zayn agreed with him.

"What do you think Louis?" Liam asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," He stated bluntly.

"I think the first one is a lie," Eleanor stated.

"Aw sorry El. The last one is a lie," I said, batting my eyelashes in exaggeration.

"Well something's wrong then because you have two lies and one truth," Eleanor explained.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You didn't get laid last night. I'm guessing you were about to but I interrupted you and whoever you were with, telling you that seven minutes were up. You didn't get laid Harry," Eleanor informed.

"Oh," I started, "is it bad that I'm kind of glad? I tend to do stupid crazy things when I'm drunk."

"No one fucking cares Harry. It's my turn anyways," Louis said. I bit my tongue back. Louis' words actually hurt a lot. No one had actually ever openly been rude to me on purpose.

"I lost my virginity at 17. I went to China before and I don't like Harry at all," Louis said, stating his two truths and one lie.

His words hit me like a bus. It was as if he was stabbing me repeatedly with a knife. I already knew the answer to this. Did he hate me this much to publicly embarass me in front of my friends?

"I think the third one is a lie," Eleanor, Liam, Niall, and Zayn said.

"I think the second one is a lie," I said, looking down at my hands and trying to blink away the tears forming in my eyes.

"Sucks for you Harry," Louis started, giving me a spark of hope that he might not actually hate me, "you're right."

And just like that, the hope in me deflated as I realized just how pathetic I really was.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

My classes had been moving really slowly. I wondered if the clock was working since time seemed to have been frozen. When my sociology class ended, I walked to my final course of the day, music education.

I really enjoyed that class. It was one of my few electives. Plus, Niall, Liam, and Zayn were in that class. Louis was too, but it wasn't like he ever talked to me. All he did was ignore me every time I said something.

It kind of sucked though; being part of a conversation and getting completely ignored by Louis while he talked to Niall. Niall would always shoot me pitiful glances but I just smiled at him, a fake smile of course. I guess Niall got the message that Louis wasn't too fond of me. The other lads, however, were completely clueless.

Every time the five of us would be in a conversation, Liam would single me out and make it awkward for me. He would tell Louis things about me that Louis probably didn't care about. I tried to stop him but it didn't work. Same goes for Zayn. However, I had a feeling that Eleanor knew.

Speaking of Eleanor, I absolutely could not stand her. I didn't hate her; I just didn't like her. She would act so snobby and annoying with her stupid voice. And the way she would hang off of Louis all time; damn. She would look at me and smirk as if Louis was hers and not mine. She obviously didn't need to worry about that. I didn't even know how she got that idea into her head; that I had a thing for Louis. I was straight. Why couldn't she just accept the fact? I didn't need her stupid glares at me every five seconds. Louis hated me and we both don't swing that way. I decided to ignore her. Why should I care about something that wasn't true?

I sat down in my seat as class started. Zayn sat next to me, talking about this girl he met. Apparently her name was Perrie and she was in his Economics class. He went on and on about her, talking about how perfect she was. He seemed to really like her, judging by the way his face lit up every time he mentioned something about her. I listened in intently, not wanting to seem impolite.

The professor started talking about music and how important it was. Her words completely dodged my mind as I started thinking about Louis; not in a romantic way or anything. It was just that I didn't understand why he hated me so much. It didn't really occur to me that I had done something wrong to cause his impulsive behavior towards me.

Maybe it was the fact that I was new and started acquainting with his friends. I doubted that was the reason why he hated me. I was about to explore other options when the professor's voice averted my attention.

"This semester, you will have to work on a big project that will be graded at the end of this semester. Professor Davis, you may know her if you take her course, and I have decided to come up with a way to incorporate music into a friendly competition. This project will be partnered and before any of you think about who will be your partner, I am the one choosing." Professor Laurie started.

"Basically, you and your partner will come up with a song. You will each have to come up with your own. You will also need to have musical accompaniment of some sort, whether it be piano or guitar. You will compete with your partner to see who comes up with the better song." Professor Laurie continued, "sound pretty simple?"

A chorus of 'yes' echoes throughout the room. A smile makes it's way onto Professor Laurie's face.

"Here's the catch," She adds, "your partner is allowed to cheat. Well, I wouldn't call it cheating per say. They're allowed to go behind your back and look at your song. If they think it's better than theirs, they can change your song. When you realize your song has been changed, you can't do anything about it. You will have to come up with new lyrics in replace of the changed lyrics. So it goes on and on and on until the due date, where you have to hand in your final song." She finished.

Everyone in the room quickly looked at each other. Some had smirks on their faces, some had scared looks, and then there were people like me, with determined looks.

"Professor Davis has come up with a few tips on how to keep your song safe from your partner." Professor Laurie stated, waving her hand towards Professor Davis.

"First off, find the best possible place that you can hide your song. It's as simple as that. If they can't find it, there won't be changes. So find a really good hiding spot. Second, don't write your song all in one go because if your partner finds it, you can't use those same lyrics, even if you really want to. Understood?" Professor Davis questioned. Everyone muttered a yes.

Professor Davis started to name our partners.

"Zayn Malik and Niall Horan"

"Liam Payne and Nick Grimshaw"

"Evelyn Peters and Christina Faulkner"

"Tabitha Evans and Patricia Wilde"

She went on and on and on, listing names. It was the last group that really shocked me.

"Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson"

I took a nervous gulp. I didn't dare turn around, feeling scared to witness Louis' expression. However, the other part of me thought otherwise as I turned around to look at Louis. He locked his eyes with mine as I stared into his cerulean eyes. I quickly looked away, feeling a little awkward. I watched as his face contorted into a pissed expression. I turned back around and paid attention to the rest of the project information.

I was getting up to leave and pack my things when I heard someone get up. Louis walked up to me and whispered closely in my ear, leaving no more than a two inch space between us.

"You better watch out Styles because I'm going to fucking win this," He said as he walked out of the room, leaving me standing there speechless. But why did our close proximity seem so familiar? I shook the thought away from my head and ignored the nagging part in my brain, telling me that there was more to it. If only I remembered what actually happened that night at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short  
> i know  
> sorrryyyy


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV

The past week had mostly been consisting of me trying to find Louis' song. I looked everywhere for that thing but I just could not find it. I looked on and under his bed, in his dresser, his closet, everything. That boy did a really good job at hiding it.

I couldn't say the same for myself. Louis had found my song and decided to change some of the lyrics. I didn't realize he did that until I wanted to continue it, surprised to find some things crossed out and changed. And that's why I found myself in the situation I was currently stuck in.

Louis was gone, as usual, so I decided that right now would be the best time to look for Louis' song. I was wrong. So wrong. In the midst of ruffling through Louis' drawer, I heard someone trying to unlock the door. I froze in alarm. "Oh no," I thought. Louis was here and he was going to see me going through his things. 

I quickly took my hands out of his dresser and closed it. I ran to his bed and straightened everything out to how it was before, trying to get rid of all signs of evidence. I was about to go into the bathroom to pretend as if I had been there the whole time when the door opened. Feeling panicked, I couldn't go along with my plan and ended up crawling underneath the bed. I heard Louis' footsteps and caught a glimpse of his black vans.

I heard him laughing and it was then that the realization dawned upon me that he wasn't alone. I heard a loud giggle, much to high to be Louis', sound throughout the room. It was soon replaced my the sound of mouth against mouth. 

Oh.

Here I was, stuck underneath Louis' bed while he was snogging a girl. How much worse could my luck get?

The sound of lips smacking against each other was soon replaced by moans coming from both Louis and whoever he was with. I felt so uncomfortable that I could feel bile rising in my throat. But that wasn't the worst part of it.

The bed shifted and I heard the bed creak as it dipped down, coming in close contact with my chest. Thankfully it didn't suffocate me and trap my lungs. I could hear the unbuckling of pants and a thought came into my head as I soon realized what was about to take place.

"Please don't have sex, please don't have sex," I mentally repeated in my head. And of course, that's exactly what was about to happen when I heard the girl he was with let out a whimper. 

"Shit," I muttered, not realizing I said it out loud. I shut my eyes tight, covering my mouth with my hands, hoping none of them heard me.

"Did you hear that?" A girl asked.

"No babe. It's probably nothing," Louis replied before they went back to kissing. I let out a small breath of relief. 

I was about to cover my ears with my hands to prevent my innocent ears from hearing any more sexual noises coming from Louis and his significant other when I heard something that caught my attention.

"You know Harry can't compete with all this right? I don't even know what you were thinking," The same female voice said. 

What? What was she talking about? How was I involved with any of this?

"For fucks sake babe, why are you bringing Harry into this? You know fucking well that I hate him. Is it really necessary to bring him into this? We didn't even finish what we started," Louis said.

I was utterly confused. I obviously knew Louis hated me and at this point, I was used to it. It didn't bother me as much, although sometimes it got a bit much. I really needed to know what they were talking about. Why were they even talking about me in the first place?

"Well you're the one who was basically snogging his face off Louis!" She yelled.

Wait, what? 

That was obviously not true. Louis would probably tell her she was wrong anyway so I didn't need to worry about anything.

"I was drunk! How the hell can you even blame me for something like that when you know damn well I was wasted," Louis said a little louder. 

So it was true? Louis didn't even hesitate to admit it. He could have at least denied it but he didn't. I honestly didn't know what to feel. I was shocked. He was probably lying. There was no proper explanation for this. I refused to believe it. Nope, absolutely not.

"Well how do I know you won't go back to him?" She said, timidly this time.

"Babe, listen, you know I don't even swing that way. I do stupid shit when I get drunk. It was a one time thing okay?" He said, more calmly this time. I guess whoever he was with complied with whatever he said before they started making out again. 

I didn't remember kissing Louis. It had to be a lie. The only time I even kissed someone was when I was playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Oh.

Memories of the night came back to me. So had Louis been the guy I was kissing? It had to be. For some reason, I was angry myself; not for kissing him, but for enjoying it. I blamed it on the spur of the moment, although the nagging in my mind failed to cease.

I didn't realize that Louis and the girl he was with soon left. When the coast was clear, I got up from underneath the bed and dusted myself off. 

All the questions and thoughts in my mind clouded up my brain and I did what I tended to do best; I took a walk.

 

I was on my way back to the dorm room when I noticed someone familiar. I approached her carefully, making sure to not look like a stalker. 

"Hey Willow right?" I asked politely at the familiar appearance of blonde hair and blue eyes.

She smiled widely and nodded her head. "Yeah," She started, "and I believe you're Harry?"

I nodded my head, smiling back at her outgoing personality, much different to how she acted like the last time. 

"I don't want to sound creepy or anything but I kind of need your help. I just didn't know who to ask and I need someone who doesn't know me quite as well to give me some advice without judging me," I said, "and I think it's fate that you are here right now."

She laughed, hitting my arm playfully. "Well if that was your attempt at flirting, it was absolutely horrendous. But me being the kind soul I am, I'd gladly help you." She said before walking with me to the coffee shop.

"So what is it that you need advice for?" She asked genuinely.

"Um, I don't know how to say this without confusing you but basically, there's this person " I started, not wanting to tell her specifically who it was or the fact that it was a guy, "who hates me very much but I just found out that we kissed at a party? I honestly don't know what to think because I actually enjoyed it?" 

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"By what you're saying to me, I think you might have a thing for this certain someone..." She trailed on.

My eyes went wide as I chuckled and shook my head from side to side.

"No no no, you have it wrong. I don't like this person at all. Did I mention they hate me?" I stated.

"I never said you had a thing for whoever you're talking about romantically. I just said you had a thing for him in general. Something along the lines of lust maybe?" She hinted, winking at me.

I almost spit my coffee out in front of her.

"No Willow! You're supposed to be helping me. Not feeding me with lies. I just want to know how to make that person stop hating me," I said.

"Fine Harry. Well, if that person says anything rude to you, you could always use the incident at the party like blackmail. That'll surely shut them up," She advised.

"That's brilliant Willow. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it," I said honestly.

"If you ever need anything here's my number," Willow said, putting her number into my phone. I did the same to her. "Tell me how the plan goes," She said. I nodded my head and gave her a quick hug and thanking her once more before leaving. 

I was on my way to the dorm with a smile on my face, feeling determined to stop Louis' rude behavior towards me. Even if he still hated me, at least I could defend myself this time, having something on him that nobody knows besides himself and that girl he was with. I really wanted to know who he was with in that room, my brain coming up with no answers.

I was about to turn the handle of the door to the dorm room when the realization kicked in. I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere.

The girl Louis was with earlier was none other than Eleanor Calder.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV

Was it wrong that I felt jealous at the fact that Louis was with Eleanor? I didn't know why but I couldn't help but to feel angry. Louis could do so much better.

I shook the thought away from my head and thought about other things, happy thoughts.

I missed Gem. I missed Mum. I missed my life back home. But I had to admit, I kind of liked it here. Even Louis' unwanted presence wasn't that bad. I was growing to love everything here. America was different, that was for sure, but I was having a great time here.

I decided to call Willow up and asked her if she wanted to come get coffee with me. She accepted, thankfully. I was ready to blow my own head off. 

When I reached the small coffee shop we were supposed to meet up in, I saw Willow's blonde hair and instantly knew that it was her. She gave me a warm smile as I walked towards her. Now that I thought about it, she was actually very pretty. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing but for some reason, I kept comparing them to someone else's blue eyes. Who? Louis.

I decided not to think about it further. I approached her finally after grabbing my coffee off the counter.

"Hey," Willow greeted.

"Hey Willow," I replied. 

"So what's up? What's with the sudden call to hang out with me?" She asked.

"Is it a crime to meet up with a friend?" I teased, flashing her my dimpled smile.

"So we're friends now?" She bantered.

"Why, what do you suggest?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows, thinking she was going to back out.

"Something a little...more than friends," She said, quirking her eyebrows.

"Is that so? Well why don't we take this date somewhere else then?" I suggested, taking our little banter to the next level, surprised that she still hasn't backed out yet.

"A date? Wow you really are Mr. Straightforward," Willow retorted, getting up with me as we walked side by side out of the coffee shop. 

"One of my charming qualities," I bantered.

"Well I wouldn't say charming.." She teased. 

"You know you can't resist," I said back. She only laughed in response as we walked towards my dorm room. Since the coffee place was only about ten minutes walking distance from my dorm room, it was easier to just walk. 

When we had finally reached the dorm building, I slipped Willow's hand in mine, feeling a little brave. I thought that she would make some smart remark and take my hand out of hers. She didn't. We walked up the stairs, hand in hand, which felt kind of weird but good at the same time.

We continued our small talk, me being charming as she laughed and giggled at everything I said, adding onto the banter. To everyone else, we would have looked like a normal couple, flirting in couple. But in reality, we were just two friends holding ands and bantering. I didn't hold her hand because I fancied her. I did it to see how far we could take it. 

Okay, maybe I did fancy her a little bit. But it was just that, a little.

I opened the dorm room door with my opposite hand. Willow was laughing really hard at something I had said. It wasn't even that funny but she couldn't stop laughing. She had been laughing for the past five minutes, literally.

But what I wasn't expecting to see when I opened the door, was Louis sitting on his bed. When he had realized that I had opened the door, his attention was diverted towards the door. He saw me and Willow standing at the door, hand in hand, while she was laughing. Willow realized that there was another person amongst us and ceased her laughter, looking at Louis awkwardly. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking pissed. That's when I realized.

We looked like a lovey dovey couple holding hands and flirting openly.

"No, no, no, it's not what it looks like," I exclaimed exasperatedly as I broke out of the grip, walking towards Louis.

"Yeah okay. Whatever. I don't give a fuck," Louis said, "Fuck her, for all I care." He got off his bed and left, slamming the door shut. He seemed to do that a lot.

Willow looked at me with confusion evident on her face.

"Well, that the hell was that?" She intrigued, suddenly curious. I let out a sigh before sitting with her on the bed.

"I don't know.." I trailed off. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship with someone!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean? With who?" I asked.

"Him!" She yelled. I let out a burst of laughter, not being able to keep in the ridiculous thought.

"Why are you laughing?" She questioned.

"I'm not in a relationship with," I started to say, still laughing, "with him!" 

"Oh," She muttered. 

"Oh my god," She said louder.

"What?" I asked.

"He was jealous!" She yelled.

"Are you kidding me? Do you realize just how stupid you sound right now?" I remarked.

"No no no, he was actually jealous. I know he was," Willow said.

"Jealous of what? There's nothing for him to be jealous of," I stated.

She gave me a look before saying, "Jealous of me and you. He was obviously jealous."

"Willow listen, he likes girls. I like girls. I'm pretty sure if he was jealous, he was jealous because of me since I was with you. He's not gay," I explained.

"Trust me on this one, he was jealous of me," She said.

"You can't just say things like that! It isn't true," I argued.

"Okay Harry, calm down. But what if I could prove it?" Willow suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"How?"

"I have a plan..."

 

"Willow this is never going to work!" I yelled at Willow, who was currently sitting on my bed telling me what to do. It was midnight and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Yes it will Harry. Niall's going to come pick you up. Of course it'll work," She reassured.

"I think you keep forgetting that Louis is straight and so am I," I said. She rolled her eyes as she typed away on her phone.

"Niall's here," She said, getting off the bed and dragging me with her to Niall's car.

"Hey Niall," I said.

"What up mate?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just getting dragged to a party I don't want to go to," I admitted.

"Come on Harry, it's going to be sick!" He said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him for the past two hours," Willow said. And just like that, I zoned out of Niall and Willow's conversation, wanting to much rather be home. Niall picked up more people, the car getting fuller by the minute. When all the seats were taken, I thought we would be on our way to the party. I was wrong.

When Niall had honked the horn, Louis had walked out and made his way towards the car.

Louis.

He opened the car door and noticed that I was in it. I looked around, knowing that there were no seats available. He walked in and made himself at home.

On my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing moron? I'm sitting down," Louis snapped. I decided not to reply, looking out the window and trying to forget that Louis was sitting on my lap. 

Every time Niall drove over a bump or pothole, I could feel Louis grind into my lap. It was very bothersome since the ride was very bumpy and it kept happening. It obviously was a very compromising situation. I tried not thinking about it too much, knowing that if I paid attention to every bump, certain things would happen. 

Every time I could feel Louis grinding into me, I blamed it on the road. That was, until Niall was driving on a flat road. That's when it hit me. Louis was doing it on purpose.

"Can you please stop," I whispered into his ear. He looked straight ahead as if he never heard me. He didn't stop at all. He only continued doing it, more intensely.

"Please Louis, just stop," I whispered again. He didn't even react. It was as if he couldn't hear me but I know that he did. How much longer would it take Niall to get to the party?

 

"Niall!" I yelled.

"What?" 

"How much longer is it going to take? For fucks sake," I yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Like ten more minutes. This one is farther than the rest of the parties we usually go to," Niall said, not bothered by my aggravation. 

I looked at Louis and realized that he was smiling. The nerve.

It wasn't soon until I had a little problem.

And Louis knew exactly what it was because I could see him smirking.

That little bitch.

"Louis, fucking stop right now," I demanded into his ear and I swear I saw him shudder but it was gone as quick as it came so I blamed it as part of my imagination.

"No," He said and continued ignoring me as he ground into me.

"We're here!" Niall yelled. Louis got off of me and whispered, "have fun taking care of your problem," and left, leaving me sitting there with a very obvious ____

I got out just as quickly, trying to make sure no one noticed what had happened in the car. I entered the party, hearing the loud music blaring throughout the house. I made my way over to the drinks when I saw Louis with Eleanor, stuck in an intense snogging session. 

"Hey Willow," I yelled over the noise.

"What?"

"What was the plan again?" I said, smiling wickedly as I was finally ready for Willow's plan.

Louis had it coming for him.

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is  
> sorry its short  
> the next chapters  
> will be longer  
> so  
> hope you guys liked it


End file.
